the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 In CaveClan.... Stoneclaw slashed at the badger's eyes and dug his claws into its back. ''ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'' ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 01:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) A badger bit Lightningshadow in the leg. 01:15, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snow wailed in pain and laid on the ground helpless. The badger tore its claws through her chest, a pool of blood surrounded her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw started tearing his claws through the badger's back, and felt something smash into his hind leg. ''ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'' ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 01:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt screamed as the badger took a blow to her head, spliting her skull. He lumbered out, quite satisfied. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow lunged at the badger who was attacking Snowpelt. 01:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw shook his and reframed "oh I'm doing nothing you?" 02:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (I'm lost xD) Bagerclaw jumped on the badgers face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt moaned in pain and extended her claws, trying to avoid the searing pain. Blood welled from her side, and from the gash on her head. Her vision was blurry and shaken, so she didn't see Lightingshadow battling the badger that attacked her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 13:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow pulled out one of the badger's eyes. 16:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit left camp while no one was watching and ran into a group of cats fighting a badger. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was thrown off the badger, and struggled to get back up. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit was terrified at the fight before him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 21:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just before Stoneclaw got back up, a badger smashed its paw into his hindleg, causing him to collapse. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw stabbed the badger's neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 09:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt lie unconcious, her flank was barely rising. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud was rushing to cat's sides, herbs piled onto the ground as she tended to a cat's wounds. --- Willowrain, Fernkit, Sagekit, Pepperkit, and Tansykit all hid in the nursery. The kits crouched deep inside the nest, eyes wide with fright. 14:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Chillcloud...?" Stoneclaw muttered as he saw her out of the corner of his eye. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud left the cat she was tending towards and nudged Stoneclaw's bloody leg. (Is it broken? o3o) 14:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Eh, close, but not quite? :L) Stoneclaw let out a small gasp of pain as he felt Chillcloud's nudge. "Is it.... broken?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure." She admitted. "It doesn't seem to be fractured, which is good. It might be broken, though." 14:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Broken or not, I'm pretty sure there's a cat who needs you more than I do," he replied, making an attempt to get back up. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "I need to tend to Snowpelt," She glanced in the she-cat's direction. "This badger is pretty much dead." The medicine cat slipped over to Snowpelt, pressing cobwebs on her wounds and examining the gash in her skull. "Snowpelt." She whispered quietly, in attempt to wake her up. When she got no reply, Chillcloud gently inserted poppy seeds into the warrior's mouth to slightly ease the pain. The wound on her head was deep. Chillcloud wasn't sure if she'd live. (?) 14:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Pretty sure Dawn said she'd just lose her memory....) Stoneclaw managed to get up, wondering how he'd still fight. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (but she broke her freaking skull .3. Who wouldn't that kill? Even if they lived it wouldn't be long, or they'd be deranged in some way.) Chillcloud hauled Snowpelt onto her shoulders. 14:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Eh it's the interwebz. The interwebz has always been screwed up.) "You... need help?" Stoneclaw asked, trying not to use his hind leg. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Please." Chillcloud mewed. "I need Burnet, Chamomile, and Chervil." 14:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw nodded as he headed towards the medicine den. Where's the Burnet...''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit ran back to camp, terrified(probably won't be able to get on until later tonight) Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (She won't be crazy *I hope* She'll just have a messed up memory on the clan, she'll need someone to show her her life again.) Snowpelt opened her eyes slightly to the herb, which confuised her on what was really going on. Pain bubbled through her body, there was no guessing weither she would live or not. (she will) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw found the Burnet and brought the herbs Chillcloud said, careful not to use his hind leg. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Krestalfur was tackled by a badger. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw dropped the herbs by Chillcloud and headed towards Krestalfur. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) She slashed its eye and flung backwards, dodging a feirce blow from his paw. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit greeted Breezekit, one of the new kits in the clan. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 23:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Didn't we just kill the badger?!) Badgerclaw sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit padded over to Badgerclaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Trushkit" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Badgerclaw" Thrushkit mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "What have you been doing?" Badgerclaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, umm... I just saw the fight with the badger" Thrushkit mewed quietly. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.." Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I know I'm not supposed to leave camp, but I'm almost ready to be an apprentice, and I was bored staying in camp" Thrushkit blurted out all at once. (Thrushkit is almost 6 moons old). Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well i was just about to head back to camp, If you want you can hangout with me there" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" was all Thrushkit replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) (I guess the badger is dead....?) Chillcloud nudged Snowpelt once more. "Eat this." She showed her the Chamomile. "It'll make you feel better." 13:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit came along."hello guys"she said "Hi" Thrushkit mewed to Snowkit. (winx, sign with four ~'s.) Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I feel so sorry for you about your mom" she said. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "It's ok" Thrushkit replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "So wanna meet my mom thrushkit" she asked Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Thrushkit mewed to Snowkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "follow me then"She said and she walked to her mom. Badgerclaw padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Bye" Thrushkit mewed to Badgerclaw as he followed Snowkit to Bluesky. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit walked to her mom."thrushkit this is my mom Bluesky"she said. "Hello" Thrushkit mewed to Bluesky. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw took some fresh-kill from the pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Bluesky" she said "do you want to meet my mate, Thrushkit?" she asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Thrushkit replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "he is over there" said Snowkit walking to her dad. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Thrushkit mewed to Pinepelt. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw ate a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I'm going to go eat. Bye, Pinepelt and Snowkit" Thrushkit mewed and padded to the fresh-kill pile. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay